hxh a new journey
by HXH FAN
Summary: after gon and killua found gons father they both had a new adventure taking down killuas family after lllumi almost kills gon it heats up in this new fan fic


Hey everyone this is my first hunter x hunter fan fic hope you like it leave reviews and enjoy it s a little long it takes place after the last episode so if you don t get some of it then watch the whole series all 90 something

chapter one journey over x life changed x a year

Gon and Killua friends been through everything together since the beginning thought they would always

go on adventures together and live through it until one day

After Gon and Killua found jin freaks jin noticed gon by a quick glance and ran gon said wait but couldn t keep up.

. Gon sobed a little because his long journey was in vain

. don t forget about the card!  
. Oh ya gon said gon and they teleported were he was and after a while jin gave up and talked to gon that was one week ago.

Now that gons journey was over killua had no were to go.

What now . What do you mean?

Im mean now that you found your father what are you going to do and what am I going to do?

Why don t we both travel the world .

Ya that sounds great.

A year of travels whent by gon and killua were 13

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2 secret x worried x lllumi

Killua.  
Ya gon whats wrong.

nothing [with a worried look ]

Ok! Something s up tell me now .

Yesterday I saw some one

Ya and

It was Your brother lllumi he told me something.

Huh what are talking about

What did he say

. .. He said that in two days he would kill me . What you got be kiddin me are you series if so we have to stay close because when he has a target he will .. Kill it !

Why didn t you tell me before

. I don t know I .  
you ve got be kidding me gon if i knew earlier I could have done something

Ok well just fall asleep now you ll be ok for now .

Gon with a worried face said I guees your right.

Ahhhhhhhhh good moring gon as killua was in his bed looking over. Huh weres gon . Gooooonnnnnnnnnn! Oh no what happened . Whats this a note . It says

Hello brother you beater keep an eye on gon because im coming for him he is my target gon will die.

Over my dead body killua said to him self . He herd a nose from the hall way it was gon. Hey killua you called me? ..  
pheww you scared me gon . Lets get something to eat . While in the kitchen [smash ] a window broke it was llumi . Hello gon time to die end of chapter 2 Chapter 3 lllumi x death x hospital

How did you find us

,That s not your consern die .

Killuas brother was behind gon in a blink of an eye with his hand thourgh gons chest

. No! gon

Gon dropped to the floor kilua igoring his brother went to gon . gon said . Ki .killua go get away while you can

. I wont leave you [in a worried voice]..

killua please its to late for me

. don t say that .  
Gon coughed up blood and said good by best friend . No gon wake up noooooooo!  
Killua bursted in to tears .

Oh please brother he was holding you back come back to the family be an assane

Killua with a cluched fist infused with nen ran to his brother and punched him through the chest . And said now you know gons ! pain lllumi died . A cough cam from gon

don t worry ill get you to a hospital

. Killua piccked up gon and ran to the nearest hostpital they took him in the emerangny room

gon said killua take my fishing rod to remember me .

No! what do you mean you ll be ok I promis . Beep beep 

Noooooooooooooooooooooo!

Behind him was old friends with tears in there eyes . Leorio and kurapica end of chapter 3 Chapter 4 awake x reunion x killua . Killua said what are you doing here . we saw you walk in we didn t know at frist until you bolted down the hall then he saw this . Wait if we all in fuse him with nen he might surive me and gon saved an animal this way

. Ok lets try .beep beep beep beep

. It worked yes hes alive!. .  
The next morning gon woke up with a jerk confused.

Killua said good you re awake . Were all glad

. Huh whats going on oh I rember now lllumi and you

so im alive .  
Yup that s right

. Leorio ! Wow I havent seen you in a year . Hey don t forget me in a nice and cofident voice.

Kuripca You re here to ahhhhhhhh! Theres a huge line of stitching on my chest !.  
Leorio stitched it together

Ya lllumi got ya good ya idiot . but hes not much truble dead is he.

What you killed him how

I don t know power iv never felt before came to me out of rage when he put his hand through your chest

Wow

Yup then killua picked you up and brought you to the hospital

Guess you care for me huh killua you saved my life thank you so much frend

Please your embarrassing me

They alll laughed.

But how did you two get here leorio and Kurapica

We were just meeting up this is were my medical school is

Right than me and leorio saw you two rushing into the hospital

Killua was shaking and looked scared [end of chapter 4]  
What is it killua

Chapter 5 killua x friends x leave

Killua whats wrong

Ya your shacking

M m- . my family there alll going to be after me ill be killed

What do you mean they ll kill for what you did

Yes

Everyone in the room was full of shock

Leorio said then we will have stick together ! All of us aginst them is a better chance we will all have to Stay near killua

Killua chuckled

Like you could help because you re a docter and went to medical school With alll the supper smart doctors [killua said in a funny voice]

Why you grrrrrrrrrr

Calm down im joking

I bet you think that s funny get over here

Leorio chaced killua around

Everyone laghued

So gon how ya feelin said kurpica

Actualy I feel even beter than before and I feel stronger I don t know why

I know I why killua said if we infuse some of are nen into you theres a chance you d surive

Just like back at aunt mitos

Yep gon I saved ya

Thank you so much with a small tear in his eye

Oh please not this again that s embarrassing

So gon can you stand now Gon got out of bed and said ya im fine now

Good we got to get out of here End of chapter 5 Chapter 6 America x village x run

Why so soon to leave because my family going track us easily if just stay here

Ya I guess your right

this is probably the frist place they would check

Well lets get going

Were ?

away from here gon

Gon killua Kura pica and leorio went off to america

So killua

Ya gon

So if were heading to America

Dose anyone speak English

I do

Kurapica you do

Yes fluent

Ok then

that s good

Hey

Ya gon wats up

I smell smoke and flames nearby its big

It could be a forest fire

No now I here screams it s a vilage come on [gon ran full speed in that dirction]

Hey gon wait up

Kilua you can keep up hey we trained together what you can do I can do

Your forgetting someone again

Kurpica can keep up to wait where s leorio way back there[ end of chapter6]  
Chapter 7

Comeon leorio hurry up

EASIIER SAID THEN DONE!

Fine then meet us at the vilage were the smoke is

Ok

Comeon lets speed up

Those guys are racecars leorio said

We made it here

I see people lets get them out of here

Right!

Ok got them all out gon

Ok

Hey wait who are they

Two ninjas were there and one holding someone s head in his hand

Grrr they make me sick

Who are you and why are you doing this

that s not your business you fools now get out our way unless you have a death wish

Gon kurpica im sensing a lot of nen from them

Ya us to

There strong

End of chapter 7 next chapter coming in a about a week


End file.
